Harry Potter, King of the Hellfire Club (Abandoned)
by Differentpath
Summary: Harry potter, fresh from the fifth year is sent back to the Dursleys like that. He snaps, and I think Dumbledore needs a new weapon. Godlike! Evil! Super Smart! Harry Evil! Manipulative! Dumbledore, Dumbledore/Certain Weasley/Hermione Bashing! Rated T for later. ABANDONED
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Oh boy…. I hope I'll do well, sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I'll make longer chapters as soon as I get "started".**

( **SCREAMING!**

 _Reading / thoughts_

"quotations")

 **I hope I do well, and so on and so forth.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 1!**

* * *

( start of the summer right after sirius got killed)

Albus bloody too many names Dumbledore was one Harry potter was not happy with.

Scratch that, he was furious with him!

him and his "friends" that is.

After Sirius died…. He just sent him back to the Dursleys!

he hadn't even gotten any letters yet, and frankly he was sick of that "love puppy" Ginny Weasley, Weasel more like it.

And he didn't even tell him to treat him better! He just…..just… UHHH!

" **BOY!** " Came the call of one Vernon Dursley. " **COME DOWN AND GET THE MAIL THIS INSTANT YOU INGRATE!** "

And of course, he did what he was told. Oh he just felt like punching something right now. He went down to the door and got the mail, when he saw a very prestigious looking letter with the words _Gringotts_ on it. _Oh boy!_ He thought, I have to hide this somehow.

So his "family" wouldn't notice he hid the letter (he had learned a few ticks in the last five or so years) and took it to his room. When he opened the letter he was suddenly transported to Gringotts.

The first thing he heard was "It's a travesty!" and "seal his and his associates vaults and make sure he can't steal from him" then "start the procedure!" then he suddenly fainted.

 **(Dreamscape)**

It was all black.

Or at least, at first. Then, suddenly, Harry saw to three lights.

The first was hard to describe, moving, wriggling, but then it dawned on him, it was his magic.

And there was a giant wall blocking it.

this wall had some words on it, " _For the greater good_ "

He instantly was disgusted, his own magic, blocked off like some animal...

The next was... dark

there was no other word for it, just, black. and the words " _Voldemort_ " were on it. He instantly was aghast, this.. this... thing was living in him. And he noticed it was sucking the magic away from him like a leech.

And the next was a desk some kind of rings and a toy animal, also blocked off with the " _For the greater good_ " sign.

and then, he woke up.

 **A/N: Dum, Dum DUM! well, we'll find out next time what happens, till then Ciao!**

 **(P.S: send reviews!)**


	2. Gringotts and a suprising ineritance!

**A/N: Well, onto chapter two, if there are some minor cliches, please don't get angry but I need to "start the story off" so to speak.**

( **SCREAMING** ,

 _Reading/Thoughts_ ,

"Quotations")

When Harry woke up, he was a little discombobulated.

He was in some sort of medical room, with potions and operating tables and such.

Then two goblins, a tall one and a short one came in, looking just as creepy as ever.

He asked, "where am I?"

And the tall one said, "I am Rakanguk, manager of the potter accounts, and you are in the medical healing room under Gringotts,it is good to see that you made a fine recovery".

"Now, he said we should be getting down to business, you should want to know what happened to you."

"Of course", Harry said.

The shorter goblin then pulled out a folder and handed it to Rakanguk, as he was called.

"This is the Potter account ledger, and it seems that your headmaster, Dumbledore has been stealing from you. He has transferred over G200,000,000 out of your account, about half to his own, a quarter to the weasleys, he said that name in disgust, and a quarter to some girl named granger. Gringotts is deeply sorry we were not informed of this sooner, but a traitorous goblin named griphook was bribed."

Harry was fuming on the inside now, both Hermione and Ron as well as Dumbledore had stolen from him!

"We are of course taking compensation for this, and taking away all of their assets. Unfortunately, Dumbledore will find out about this by the end of the month by the latest."

"Dumbledore has also blocked off 99.999% your magic, which if you give us G100 we will take care of."

Harry didn't know how he could be angrier, but he was "of course right away", get to it he almost shouted.

"Now lie down", said Rakanguk and a third, goblin came in with some sort of metal rod.

" **BEGINNING** **PROCEDURE!** " Screamed the goblin. And he tapped the rod to his hair.

Then suddenly like a title wave the barriers broke, and the spirit of Voldemort disappeared And then suddenly, he could feel, hear, see and think like never before, His glasses fell onto the floor and broke, his body got bigger, stronger and more bulky.

 _Talk about sensory overload_ , he thought

Then he suddenly morphed four times, very quickly

 _It seems has had a multi animagus blocked off_ thought Rakanguk

The first was a black, symbiotic like substance, The second, a green humanoid creature, with green skin and a weird looking chin, a giant dragon, and a spider-like creature.

"If I had not studied the human world, I wouldn't have known these, but wow…. I'm just astonished, a symbiote, skrull, a long extinct Dragonus Mortes or death dragon, and a Rei Aranha, or spider king _."_ Said Rakanguk."

"I...I" said Harry, "what are they?"

"We'll have time for that later", said Rakanguk, "for now, let's take a heritage test, no offense but those creatures mean you'll be quite the powerful wizard and the Potters couldn't have all that power".

"Okay", said Harry "but make sure to only use the blood for the test, after all, we need to make sure you aren't using it for nefarious purposes."

"My, my you are quite smart, Dumbledore must have blocked some knowledge off from you. Anyway, **BONEPICK, GET THE QUICK HEAL KNIFE!** " Said Rakanguk.

Another goblin came in, this time with a empty poster and a bronze knife, and he said "Yes sir, the knife", Harry then said, "well, make an oath".

Rakanguk said" **BY ALL THE GOLD BENEATH US I, RAKANGUK PROCLAIM TO ONLY USE THE BLOOD OF HARRY JAMES POTTER FOR THE INHERITANCE TEST ONLY!** "

Then Harry poked his finger and a drop of blood fell on the poster and it said

 _Harry James Potter has the following families under his title:_

 _(keep in mind artifacts are not included)_

 _ **Potter, (family)**_

 _G 1,143,321,645 S 123,563 K 99,999_

 _Potter House- Godric's Hollow - Decimated_

 _Potter Manor/ Ritual Ground - Wales - Good Condition_

 _5% Gringotts (Helped them in Goblin War)_

 _ **Black, (Godfather)**_

 _G 6,999,872 S 782,456 K 9,111_

 _#12 Grimmauld - Bad Condition_

 _Black Isle/ Ritual Ground - Good Condition_

 _75% Daily Prophet_

 _ **Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger, (Reclaimed/Compensation)**_

 _G 9,995,721 S 9,999,111 K 3,891,421_

 _ **Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Slytherin, (Heir By Magic/Blood)**_

 _G,S, and K are too large and must be put on a different sheet_

 _Hogwarts - Mediocre Condition_

 _Ravens Den - London - Good condition_

 _Griffins Perch - London - Good condition_

 _Hufflepuff fields/house - London - Good condition_

 _Snake pit - London - Good condition_

 _20% Ministry Of Magic (Helped make it)_

 _50% Diagon Alley (Helped make it)_

 _99.99% Knockturn Alley (Helped make it)_

 _ **Emrys/Le fay, (Magic)**_

 _G0 S0 K0_

 _Book of the living horcrux (?)_

 _Book of Mind (?)_

Harry would have blacked out if the goblins didn't cure the physical blocks, he was still aghast though, "Take me to the Emrys/Le Fay vaults please, then to each and I would like a portkey to each property" he said, "I would like to know what the question mark is".

"Of...Of course sir, yes sir", said Rakanguk, looking faint.

And so they went to the cart and descended down.

 **A/N: So, woah, right I mean that was a** **ton** **of work, next chapter might not be out for a bit because I'm going on vacation. So Ciao!**

 **(P.S): Thanks for the follows and favs! Leave suggestions for more powers/items/books/animagus transformations + Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Remember that!**


	3. Vaults and side note from the goat

**A/N: Sorry, just getting back from vacation, here is where the chapters start to really pick up.**

( **SCREAMING!** , _Some thoughts / letters_ , *sarcasm*, and _**parseltongue / magic**_.)

While Harry was finding out some secrets, a manipulative old goat was scheming, as usual.

" _Another year, another part of my plans is complete."_ said old goat didn't notice his anti mail system disappearing for a second, or a certain muffled **BANG!** Of his wards on harry's magic disappearing. Instead, he was worried because he hadn't heard from his co-conspirator Griphook in a while.

" _It's probably nothing, he thought, well I'll make a visit later, when I seize control of the meddlesome black's vaults, and retrieve my monthly sum of galleons and tomes, to give to the Weasleys, miss Granger and of course, myself."_

* * *

While said idiot was playing chess master, Harry and a pale looking Rakanguk went down, down, way down to the oldest vault in Gringotts.

"You see -Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Emrys, the Le Fay-Emrys vault was built before Gringotts, it just appeared one day, and caused a huge commotion, but we of course kept this to ourselves."

"We goblins couldn't enter, but you can since you are lord Le Fay-Emrys, I'm not even sure how it happened that those titles came to be linked together."

So Harry stepped up to a big stone door and put his hand on it, like he'd seen the goblins do when he first came,and it vanished and he went in.

Inside, there were many artifacts that he was sure he would examine later but he felt a pulling sensation towards a book, and he touched it, and a light exploded from it.

The last thing he thought was, _"why didn't I listen when Moody said CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

(Dreamscape)

 _Gone was the murky blackness, replaced by a castle Harry somehow knew was Castle Le Fay, and standing in front of him was a woman._

 _She was very beautiful, wearing a silk, green dress and had a kind, but regal look._

 _"Welcome descendant, I am sure you have many questions, but save them till after my explanation."_

 _So Harry sat down on a seat he could have sworn wasn't there a second ago, and she began._

" _My name is Morgan Le Fay, and I once ruled over the kingdom of Avalon, where I was renowned for my power, and beauty. I and my son, Mordred sought to conquer camalot, a kingdom we would bring joy and wonder to as well. Unfortunately when we conquered it, the wizard Myridian, brought an army, and destroyed Avalon, with my dying breath, I killed him, stripping him of his wealth and binding his family name to my own."_

" _So now, I bring my gift to you, Harry, and I give you my knowledge and guidance, in this room lies the secret of bringing back."_

" _What's Bringing Back, asked Harry, and how can it be useful to me?"_

" _You see, said Morgan, your, *Lord Voldemort* used a book written by me and some knowledge from a Horace Slughorn to create soul anchors, giving him immortality. He foolishly wasn't that mentally powerful at the time, and it impacted on his sanity, but I can make these things called living horcruxes, using a corpse, you can rip a piece of your soul, and combine it with theirs."_

" _That would bring them back, fiercely loyal to you, and impart all their knowledge to you, and make them the ultimate servants"_

" _Ah, so we wouldn't worry about people like Godric Gryffindor running off to the *good side*" Said Harry._

" _You're catching on!" said Morgan,"But you have to be mentally fortified enough, or you'll be madder than voldemort"_

" _I will start the absorption process, now" said Morgan as she suddenly lept at Harry, merging with him._

Harry changed, his posture better, and he looked stronger and more knowledgeable, he opened his eyes, which looked greener than usual, and let out a large gasp.

" _Let's, see what that old fool Myridian left in his vaults"_ , said a voice inside his head sounding like Morgan.

" _Okay, hopefully something useful."_ thought Harry

So they searched, most of the stuff he just threw in a infinitely expanding bag he found,but most notably he found a staff made of Mythril and some other metals, that leapt to his hand. The staff which he decided to call Απόλυτη, or ultimate in greek, let out a hum.

He also took the Le Fay-Emrys ring which was a silver ring with a green jewel on the front.

He next went to the founders four vaults, where he did the same, the Gryffindor ring hummed angrily when he put it next to the slytherin ring, but quieted down when he let out a burst of power.

In the Gryffindor vault there were mostly weapons, some really dangerous ones but they all mostly focused on power and were a few tomes and books on battle magic and quidditch, there was also a stone gryffin that was enchanted to follow him around and protect him, all which he shrunk.

In the Hufflepuff vault there were thousands of plant seeds, some of dangerous ones and some not, as well as many books on herbology and surprisingly, books and tomes on wand and staff lore.

Rowena's vault was the biggest yet and it housed many, many, many books, tomes and grimoires on things ranging from ritual magic to magic paintings. There were study stations, spell creation stations and even a detector of powerful magics which Morgan said would be useful to find the corpses of powerful witches and wizards. Morgan remarked that after he was done, he should use the device and immediately use the B.B. or Bring Back because Morgan herself didn't know what half of these devices did.

Slytherin's vault was the second largest and housed many books on dark magic. There were also books and journals on potions and illusions and even lost topics that without Morgan's knowledge Harry would have no clue how to figure out. What was most promising was a elementalist hydra basilisk egg. Salazar it seams wanted to create a powerful, new breed of snakes and had succeeded. There were some notes that said how to hatch it, and said it was a gift to his heir, and the basilisk gaze didn't affect parseltongues. He pocketed this as well as the books and notes and told rakanguk to take him to the last three vaults.

"Yes sir, that's up a few levels, get on the cart." He said

So they got in the cart and went up three levels to the Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger vaults. The Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger vaults were filled with thousands of galleons and hundreds of tomes and books. He took everything in his bag and in disgust, left.

The Potter and Black vaults were polar opposites, Potter housing (significantly less because of the goat and his minions) galleons and tomes, but none were on dark magic nonetheless. The Black vaults housed many things, all of them dark.

Strangely he found a note saying,

 _To whoever marries into the Blacks, their vaults, and all in them belong to Lord Black. - Signed Arcturus, lord of the Black family_

He gave this to Rakanguk and he took him to two vaults next to the Black vaults mumbling "most unexpected", he told Harry "These are the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults, the Tonks family doesn't have a vault because they gave all their money to Dumbledore and were being paid money from your vault."

Harry said "I'll only go in the Lestrange vault for now, seeing as Bellatrix won't be making any visits soon." Inwardly he was happy to get revenge on Bellatrix for killing Sirius.

The Lestrange vault had some galleons and weapons, all which he took, the strangest of all was Hufflepuff's cup, which he could tell was made into a horcrux by that idiot Riddle.

 _"Drain the cup of the horcrux so we can give it to Helga when she gets BB'd_." Said Morgan in his head

He put his hands on the Horcrux and felt Volde's soul disappear. He put it in the bag along with everything in there. He left a note in case Volde or The Goat came a knockin.

Now, he was ready, he just needed to visit his properties first.

 **A/N: Ow, my fingers hurt, hopefully next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. Properties and Plans

**A/N: Thank you so much! I'll keep at it for as long as I can and if you have feedback, don't be afraid to share it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S: I may screw around with the marvel timeline, rest be assured, we'll get to it eventually.**

( **SCREAMING!** , _Some thoughts / letters_ , *sarcasm*, and _**parseltongue / magic**_.)

As we left off, Harry had just gone into the vaults and pocketed anything of interest, now he and Morgan are gonna see the properties.

"We have made the portkeys to the properties, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-Le Fay" said Rakanguk, "We couldn't make portkeys to the Emrys-Le Fay ones because we don't know where they are, sorry my Lord"

"It is okay" said Harry "I myself know where the properties are and probably won't need to go there"

So Harry touched the portkey to go to Potter Manor and vanished.

* * *

He appeared in a lush green forest in Wales and saw Potter Manor, a magnificent sight. He approached the gate which had a massive P on the door and rang the bell.

The bell glowed bright yellow a second after he rang it and the gate door opened.

He went inside the house and a house elf greeted him. "Wes welcomes Lord Potter" it said. "Comes to main hall room to bonds with elves"

" _What has happened to the elves?" asked Morgan "they must have been put under a curse, let us bond with them, then free them"_

He approached the main room and was greeted by at least fifty elves, all of them wearing little robes with a signature P pin on them.

"Tos bondes with the elves, say **I Lord Potter, bond with potter elves, they serve me and me only!"** said the elf, the last part almost like reciting a verse.

 **I Lord Potter, bond with potter elves, they serve me and me only!**

He said this and a golden circle descended around him and the elves, binding them to him.

" _Now recite the verse as I say it with you" said Morgan_

 _ **Ελευθερώστε τις αλυσίδες σας**_

 _ **Σπάσε την κατάρα σου**_

 _ **συλλαβίζω το ξόρκι που σε έκανε χειρότερα!**_

Another, greener light descended upon the elves, and they grew taller, looked stronger and looked more happy.

"We are free! Young master has broken the curse!" they said

Before going to the potter burial ground, Harry decided to look around Potter Manor for a little bit.

He went through the rooms, one by one looking around. He found a potions lab, dueling room filled with armour and weapons, a gigantic library, and many greenhouses filled with magical plants.

"Now" said Harry " Show me the potter burial ground"

"Okay, of course young master" said the elf "I am Potorous, the head potter elf, I shall take you to Godric's hollow, the Potter Graveyard." Potorous held out his hand signifying Harry to take it.

He took Potorous's hand and with a pop appeared at Potter graveyard.

The graveyard was a elegant, family graveyard and looked good despite people not cleaning it for the last decade and a half or so.

" _Now, cast the charm to bring the previous Potter's to life, you will gain their knowledge and won't have to explain anything to them because they will be linked to you."_

He raised his staff into the air and stated the spell with a very loud cry of

 _ **Φέρτε πίσω-ζωή και τη γνώση άγκυρα!**_

The potter grave vanished and out of them came in full clothes, the Potters of old, some with wands and staves and other items in hand, and in an assortment of outfits, some cloakes and even a few in suits of armour!

Harry clutched his head in pain at the onslaught of memories of sword fighting, healing, spell and potion creation, herbology, runes, arithmancy and even divination.

A man who Harry knew to be his grandfather, Fleamont Potter approached him and said "we're all a bit disoriented, perhaps we could go back to Potter Manor, we'll all stay there till you need us."

Potorous had fainted when he had seen his old masters and mistresses come back to life, and Harry brought him back with a quick _**innervate**_ , and he looked about to burst with happiness.

"Masters, Mistresses, you're all alive!" he cried "I'm so happy, I'll take you back to Potter Manor immediately, we have enough rooms for all of you!"

Before they left, Harry gave the cloak of invisibility, which he knew now to be one of the Deathly Hallows to Ignotus Peverell, who looked overjoyed to have it back.

"I'm going to look around, I'll call for you when I want to leave" said Harry, wanting to find his parents.

" _Maybe use the device to find bodies to use the spell on" said Morgan._

"Okay, see you later" said Potorous and with mumblings of "goodbye, young heir" and "good luck to thee" and "goodbye" the Potters all left, wanting to go back to their home.

Harry left the secret and now empty burial ground that was Potter Graveyard and went into the main area.

He turned on the magic detector and felt three pulses, two minor ones and a major, almost chaotic one.

The first two were his parents, which he decided to wait to bring back until he had completed his plans because once he brought them back, they could be destroyed.

The other one was a girl named Ariana **Dumbledore** , who he contemplated bringing back or killing, but Morgan told him she might be useful with that untrained power, so he agreed.

With a yell of his new favorite spell, _**Φέρτε πίσω-ζωή και τη γνώση άγκυρα!**_ Ariana Dumbledore returned to the world of the living.

Harry grimaced, those memories were not pretty, but he knew that it was "Alby" who killed her and he could use that against him.

He also knew the location of Dumbledore Manor, which he would visit soon.

"What?" said Ariana "Where's Alby an why do I have memories of him killing me?"

The only thing Harry was thinking was _"This will take hours to explain"_

* * *

Finally, after five long, grueling hours, he had explained everything to Ariana and used a spell Morgan gave him, a long forgotten healing spell, to boost Ariana's memory and vocabulary.

He got Potorous to take him back to Potter Manor where he spent the rest of the day practicing, planing, reading, and of course - Dueling. He was able to beat most of the potters except a knight potter named Sir Petrificus Potor The Second, which was a name he would never get, so he nicknamed him SPPS instead.

He decided the next day to go to Black Isle, because Grimmauld Place would still probably have order members in it.

A quick portkey trip and he was on an island that looked very, jungley, and overgrown, but regal nonetheless.

He was escorted by an elf who appeared to him when he got there, the head elf, Blook, up a winding staircase to a jungly, but intimidating house.

The house itself was a *mancave* of sorts, with animal skins and tapestries.

" _Use the spell on the animal skins"_ said Morgan _"they'll make good guards and might have magical properties"_ He used the spell and was pleasantly surprised that some of the animals indeed did have magical properties, he liked a breed of demon dog known as the Cu Sith, and a massive bird creature known as a Roc, an animal so strong that could lift up an elephant easily.

As with Potter Manor, Harry explored Black Place. He found a room with family history and the blacks were really spread out, some went back to the times of the pharaohs by some pharaoh named Hatap. He found next to Hatap's name some wods that said _curse you iron man and cleopatra! All hail the mad pharaoh!_ That aside he found a big dining room, several hunting tools and several rooms full of gold.

The elf which he had recently broken the curse of took him to Black Boneyard outside, where he saw hundreds of graves, each of them really powerful.

" _This will magicly exhaust you, you know"_ said Morgan

He built up almost seventy percent of his power and cast the spell, his bird and dogs waiting near him.

He fell to his knees, screaming in pain but so much more magically stronger. The Blacks rose out, some of them wincing from being under the ground.

Walburga Black and the other blacks all around her approached him and she was thinking _"Why didn't I see it before! Voldemort killed off more pureblood families than those blood traitors ever did!"_

She helped him to his feet and said "I personally would like to go back to Grimmauld, you men can stay here, Lord Black, you can command that the mudblood lover and his cronies can't be in Grimmauld, and send a mind message to them saying now that Lord Black is dead, you cannot use Black property"

Harry thought this was a good idea and did so immediately. A few order members were whisked out of Black property and the message was sent.

The Black women all left while the men waited for Harry. In celebration that they were alive again, Harry and the Black men went on a hunt. From the knowledge he gained, Harry knew it was customary to do this.

The elves managed to clean Grimmauld and Harry practiced pureblood customs, and kreacher, as a *thank you gift* gave Harry Slytherin's Locket, which he banished the horcrux from immediately.

* * *

Many of the Blacks wanted to see The Snake Pit, so that's where he went next. The Snake Pit instead of elves, housed snakes of all kinds, and a place to hatch big strong snakes where Harry placed the Hydra egg.

The Roc intimidated the snakes, but they calmed down when Harry said it was safe. The Snake Pit only housed one grave, Salazar's which Harry immediately brought back, and the knowledge he contained was of almost all the Blacks combined. Salazar turned out to be far different then what the history books said of him, a scientist that asked "why?" Godric mocked him and while the other founders were sympathetic, Godric threatened them if they went against the *Great and Good* Gryffindor.

Salazar always wanted a potion and snake shop, and had a shop placed under an ancient version of fidelius, Harry said if he wanted to use it, he could and in the next month **Saladin's potions and things** put the apothecary out of business with the only people refusing to shop there being the order members. Many blacks and potters found it funny that Dumbledore didn't know that Salazar Slytherin was the new, main supplier of potions.

In fact, the potters and blacks had gotten kind of close and Euphoria and Walburga were mothering Ariana.

This probably only happened because several black ancestors admitted that they had married muggleborns and even muggles.

The Hydra egg hatched and was being raised by several elementalist and Hydras that Salazar had gotten over the years. It was funny watching them argue about it learning _**The art of the Hydra**_ or _**The inner spark and majesty of the elementalists**_.

Hufflepuff Fields and House was a small house, but lots of land. There weren't many books but that was because Helga had put all of hers in her vault. Harry quickly set the **Gigantic** amount of elves to work and **Saladin's potions and things** became **Hilda and** **Saladin's potions and things** which put all the magical food and healing stores out of business. Harry's net worth had almost tripled (Harry didn't think it was possible to have that much money) Dumbledore attempted to discredit the store saying "they're selling snakes, they're dark." He also said "Harry told me to tell you not to buy there" and his popularity hit an all time low.

Raven's Perch was loaded with books, tomes, grimoires and Harry didn't even know what else. He immediately Backed Rowena and the **SHEER KNOWLEDGE** knocked him out for a few weeks. When he woke up, Rowena had not only created five new spells, four new potions and written four new books, She also gave him a list of places with magical items, broke in and robbed Doctor Strange of most of his collection of books and magic items, and organized the manor to a point where she put *a baby could know its way around*. What She called *baby* meant about half of the potters and blacks.

The next month was spent Bring Backing and taking over several dark and famous wizards, some of the most notable ones included Rowena and Harry going into the world of the mind to kill and metaphysically bring back the marvel villain **Shadow King** , Bringing Back **Grigori Rasputin** , giving him his wand which was part of Strange's collection, Making deals with the villain The Hood who introduced them to a muggle scientist called the **The Wizard** who gave them lots of armour and weapons in exchange for some money.

Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could control him, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Le Fay-Emrys!

 **A/N: What do you think? A lot of references were to marvel stuff, you can look it up if you want. Next chapter will mainly focus on the old dumb door and his cronies.**


	5. Dumbles gets Schooled

**A/N: Sorry if this took awhile, I was busy. As I said, this chapter will mainly focus on the old senile goat and his cronies. Hope you like it, here we go!**

 **(P.S: To one of the reviews, the reason Gringotts would send a letter through the muggle post is to make sure the old coot wouldn't notice.)**

( **SCREAMING!** , _Some thoughts / letters_ , *sarcasm*, and _**parseltongue / magic**_.)

If there was something Dumbledore was right now, it was annoyed. Not only had he not heard from Griphook, Harry hadn't been seen outside Private Drive. Hilda and Saladin's potions and things also annoyed him, they weren't selling love potions! Now he had to use other means to get Harry to fall in love with Ginny before he died. Maybe Voldemort should kill Saladin and Hilda on his next raid?

It was late, and it was *collection* day tomorrow, it was time to sleep.

As he laid down, Dumbledore felt cold, almost as something was awaiting for him to fall asleep to do something. He quickly pushed the thought away, who would attack him, the great Albus Dumbledore, even Voldemort feared him.

(Dumbledore's dream)

 _It was cold, and black, so cold, so cold, that was what Dumbledore was thinking "_ **Who is this!** _" he screamed. His response was a man, he looked like a sort of African Aristocrat, wearing a white suit and had rose tinted glasses. He had an aura of fear and darkness, and Albus didn't like it._

" _You amuse me, Dumbledore" he said, his voice sounding cold and dark, almost snuffing out the light. "I could kill you with a thought, but I won't, because first you will be tormented"_

" _G-get away from me, you dark being, I am Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light" his only response was cold, dark laughter._

" _That's a laugh" he said "you have done a lot of bad in your life, and trust me, soon your reckoning will be at hand, and when you die, remember my name, my image, me the ancestral nightmare, the_ **SHADOW KING!**

 _As he said that his skin turned black as night, he grew in size and took a giant sword and slashed it at him, just as Albus was about to die..._

Albus woke up. It was morning, he felt the memories of his dream slipping away, and...and what was he thinking?

"I should go get ready, I must meet with the Weasley's and miss Granger" he said, "It's probably nothing important".

He never noticed how his wand was working a bit slower or how the image flickered for a second to his old wand, the one he had stored away in his vault when he got the Elder Wand.

Albus met Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione outside Gringotts. They went in and Molly asked the nearest goblin "We need to see Griphook, and we need to make a withdrawal"

The goblin seemed to think for a second, and said "We never had a Griphook in Gringotts, perhaps you'd like to speak to the acc-" he was cut off by Molly screaming " **WHAT? Are you lose in the head, now take us to Griphook!** "

"Misses Weasley, do not speak to us like that. I will fine you for that." "why I never-" said the goblin before Ginny interrupted him "can't you take us to the vault?" she said in an accusatory manor.

"Of course" said the goblin with a small smile "just give me the key" Albus pulled out the key to Harry's vault and handed it to the goblin "Now take us to the vault" Ron said, annoyed. "What would you want with the Potter vault?" said the goblin "I am Mister Potter's magical guardian and I am going for some money for the people who are watching him" said Albus.

"But you aren't Mister Potter's guardian" said the goblin "the potter will states-" He was cut off as Albus rushed the Weasleys and Hermione out of Gringotts. The goblin went to inform Rakanguk to tell Harry phase one was complete.

Albus apparate with the Weasleys and Hermione to his office, where he muttered "this is troubling, very troubling indeed."

He told them "Somehow, the goblins know about the potter will, we will have to get Harry's approval again for some reason to go to his vaults."

"But I **HAVE** to get this book I found" Hermione said. "And I have to get some money to buy love potions for my Harrykins" Ginny squealed.

"Now, now we'll all get what we want, all we have to do is go to Private Drive, Confound Harry, and then obliviate him, simple as that" said Albus, and then he called " **FAWKES!** " and his familiar woke up and took them to Private Drive where they would find out something very distressing.

"What do you mean **HARRY'S NOT HERE!** " Molly screeched like a banshee. "We haven't seen the freak in weeks" said Petunia "We have had to do all the chores he usually does, if he was here, I'd get Vernon to hit him with the metal spoon".

"What happened, where is my paycheck- I mean friend" said Hermione.

"Let us see his room" said Albus "I trust you haven't cleaned it" so they went up to the room and were greeted with a old room that had taken damage from what looked like something exploding.

There were items everywhere, strangely there was no invisibility cloak and the worst part - no Harry.

Albus cast a spell to see recently used magic in the area "There was a portkey, but strangely, there's no trace" he said that last part with some intrigue.

"Where's my Harrykins" wailed Ginny, tears coming off her cheeks. Molly on the other hand was worried about the money _"if Harry's missing, how will I earn my cash, Arthur makes enough money but the thousands of galleons I have saved will dissipate quickly"_ Molly didn't know that Harry had reclaimed all the money Molly saved.

Ron was thinking _"no more money? I'm too lazy to work, how will I get my cash?"_.

And Hermione's was really upset that she wouldn't get more books. They were all upset about mainly different things, but they all knew one thing - they needed to find Harry.

Albus decided to use Harry's blanket, and blood of Harry's he had. When he got to the place he put it, he noticed the blood and blanket were gone.

He said to the Weasley's and Hermione "I'll have Severus inform Voldemort Potter's missing, when he catches him or I catch him and have Voldemort *catch him* we'll have him tortured for a little before I rescue him, meanwhile lets go get the basilisk copse and sell it, the venom will be worth a profit".

He and his followers went down to the girls bathroom and he used the charm taught to each headmaster to open the door only to find out - it didn't work, so then he tried to get Hogwarts to open the apparition ward - only to find out he wasn't keyed into the wards.

In the end, he started making hissing noises at the door and after ten strait hours of hissing, some words to appear on the sink and they said " _Nice try you idiot, don't expect to be going down here"._

Albus was so angry he stomped his foot hard on the ground, only to trip on the wet floor and faint.

He woke up in the hospital wing and was told it was a week before school started, the only thing he swore loudly, and was so upset he fainted again.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, I kinda wrote this chapter just to see Albus get humiliated, next chapter will be about Harry, don't worry. Don't be afraid to leave comments, I'll answer your questions as best I can. See you next time. Ciao!**


	6. Animagus forms and Killing A God?

**A/N: Welcome back, thank you for the follows and favs! This chapter will focus on Marvel a bit, I'll explain a little, but if you want the full story, look it up or read a comic.**

( **SCREAMING!** , _Some thoughts / letters_ , *sarcasm*, and _**parseltongue / magic**_ , **Alien language**.)

 **(P.S: For one of the reviews, the reason Dumbles waited was because he thought with Harry's money, he'd never need the basilisk. Basilisk poison is very potent, it's possible he wanted to have some of that available if he ever needed as a last ditch effort to poison someone if they ruined his plans.)**

During the last few months, Harry had really gotten a lot of work done.

He had not only launched a heist on Dumbledore and was now in possession of the Elder Wand and had gotten the basilisk corpse for Salazar, But he had found the original body of the Shadow King, or at least, his host at the time, Amahl Farouk.

One thing he had neglected to do was try out his animagus forms, that was a bad move on his part.

So, here he was, meditating in Potter Manor, and focusing hard on changing into what Rakanguk said a long time ago.

The first form he focused on was that of a skrull, a alien with the power of shapeshifting into almost any form, it would be very useful for stealth missions.

And with a flash, his form changed, his skin turned green and his chin grew longer, he also grew pointy ears.

" _Excellent"_ said Morgan _"The possibilities are endless for what we could do with this, it's like a glamour, it doesn't use up the magic core though"_

He practiced turning into different people and turning back and forth between skrull form and human form, and when that happened, his regular body took some skrull traits as well. Luckily his chin didn't grow longer, though his face looked more malleable, "Like a metamorphmagus on steroids." one of the Black ancestors said.

The next week he worked on the "Death Dragon" form. It was extinct, so it was harder, though several black and potter ancestors helped him.

The next week he worked on the **numerous** abilities a death dragon had. Not only was its fire unquenchable, it also could bring back those killed by the fire into corpses. Grigori helped him with that part, training his powers so his undead would become stronger. The dragon didn't need breath, it also could breath a giant dark plasma beam if it charged up its power. Needless to say, a lot of things needed to be cleaned up after Harry tested that.

He took a break the next week, after he heard Albus Fumblesnore was incapacitated, and phase one was complete he made sure phase to was ready. What were their plans you ask? Drive *Alby* loopy, make him pay for what he did, him and Harry's *friends* that is.

Then, a month before school started, Harry was able to change into the symbiote. He practiced all the known abilities and found out he was at least twenty times as strong as venom! Yet something felt… weird…. About this form, almost as if it's true power was locked away. He decided to meditate on this, in his symbiote form, trying to see where this thought came from.

 _When he closed his eyes, he entered the dreamscape once more, it was different somehow, he focused his thoughts and his response was a planet he knew wasn't earth._

 _This planet, which he somehow knew the name of, planet Klintar, which meant prison in the language of the symbiotes, was regular yet he felt a voice from inside, pulling him towards it._

He stopped meditating, he felt a power, and he knew he had to find it. He decided to put it off, sending a few people to find a way to this planet, specifically he sent Farouk, who was becoming more and more useful.

He reached for the spider form, his body changed, he grew more, spider like, but gaining strength, and power. He called his spiders towards him and found a lot of big and dangerous ones, acromantula and several other spiders, some with magical properties.

Meanwhile in New York, Spider Man was fighting crime, when he suddenly thought for some reason _"Must go to Britain"_ he shook himself and thought _"why would I want to go there? Needless to say, this takes some looking into"._

With the spiders stationed in the long since empty stables in potter manor, it was time for Harry to make a move. Stark Tech ships were the only ones (aside from SHIELD's and he wasn't touching their ships) that could get him where he wanted. He chose a time about a day later to do the mission. He, Farouk, and Hatap (who wanted revenge on Stark) were going on the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile the Avengers and X-men were having a meeting about the strange events that were occuring. The people who were in attendance was the famous Iron Man or Tony Stark, Charles Xavier, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, and Captain America.

"And so one morning, I went to do a security check, and they were gone! Just like that" Strange said. "Yes I believe something's afoot, and we have to stop what this is" said Xavier "What I'm worried about most is the disappearance of the body of Amahl Farouk, my longtime enemy. He's planning something, I can feel it."

While he said this, Harry and his cohorts made there way to Stark Tower in a *borrowed* limousine. They passed by the door and Harry shifted into Stark using his skrull form. They passed a gate and he said "It's me, let me through" the gatesman obliged but thought it was a little strange that Stark didn't use his nickname for him. He checked Stark's schedule which showed he was at a meeting, an Avengers meeting. Stark was never late to those, the gatesman pushed the alarm button.

When Harry heard the alarms, he knew he had to work fast. They made their way to the bay where the ships were stored using a map they had *borrowed*. The rocket bay was near them and Harry shifted to his symbiote form, he leapt onto a pilot who was on the lookout for anyone. With him he got on the ship and pressed the launch button just as the heroes got there.

"Dang it!" said wolverine putting his claws away. Xavier looked troubled so Tony asked him "What is it, did you sense anyone?" Xavier replied "No, and that's what troubles me. It's shrouded somehow in the mental plane".

While the heroes were trying and failing to figure out what the hell just happened, Harry was faced with a different dilema.

He had piloted the plane to Klintar, jumped off, went back into his form, and stunned the pilot.

How was he going to get into the planet where this being of power was imprisoned? He decided to use the weapons system he had on the ship. It took an hour, but the drilling was complete. Harry turned into his dragon form and went out of the ship. These dragons could fly without need for air and they could fly in space. He flew through the hole to the core and was greeted with a sight. There, encased in a pool of symbiotes, sat the grossest being Harry had seen.

In a weird armour, with big teeth and white hair and pale white skin that could make Voldemort jealous, he fit the *evil bad guy trope* to a tee. The first thing Harry did of course, was kill him. It was no easy feat and took a continued blast of plasma for ten minutes. Once he was dead, Harry felt his symbiote form weaken immensely. He quickly brought him back, and was once again overloaded with memories.

Memories of before the universe. This was Knull, god of the symbiotes. He had just killed a **god**. He had just brought back a god who wanted to destroy the universe. He turned towards Knull who was flexing his fingers. " **Thank you for freeing me** " he said " **these memories, if you don't want me to destroy your planet, I won't. When you take over the world, could I have a country or something** " "sure" said Harry "now, let's get back to my planet, you will be useful, very useful".

He headed back to the ship. Luckily, they were so deep in space Stark couldn't hack them and take the ship back. As soon as they were close to earth, Harry apparated everyone to Potter Manor. Needless to say everyone was surprised of what had happened. The Shadow King acted towards Knull like Colin did towards him. It had something to do with Knull being *older than the universe* or something.

Harry spent the rest of his weeks before school training his magic and animagus forms. He was powerful enough to fight Dumbledore blindfolded, with his legs tied, only using his pinky finger and win. He made sure to take a few of his cohorts with him, namely Ariana, Farouk or The Shadow King or whatever you want to call him, and Knull.

As he walked down the path to King's cross with a heavily warded suitcase that even the Hogwarts wards wouldn't pick up with several rooms and his cohorts inside, he felt honestly, greatly happy.

 **A/N: I know that the last part was weird, but I'm a bit of a fan of Knull. Next chapter is what you've been waiting for, the confrontation. See ya next time, post suggestions, thank you, Differentpath signing off.**


	7. Confrontations and Explanations

**A/N: Welcome back! Sorry if it took a bit longer than usual, I'm really busy and all. This chapter will not only be good, but explain some problems and bunnies I've made. Thank you for reviews follows and favs and here we go!**

( **SCREAMING!** , _Some thoughts / letters_ , *sarcasm*, and _**parseltongue / magic**_ , **Alien language**.)

Where we last left off, Harry had just reached King's Cross station on his way to his sixth year at Hogwarts. He stood at the station with a regal, strong aura, and a small suitcase.

He made himself invisible and skillfully moved around several groups of people, some of which where order members, through the barrier and onto the train.

He made his way past compartment to compartment, until he reached one containing a boy who had an unusually high amount of love for plants, and a girl Harry was sure was secretly conversing with ancient chaotic deities.

"Harry!" Called out Luna even though he was invisible "so good to see you, you've broken the chains, the first step is played, the old manipulators jaws escaped". She said that last part cryptically, almost as if it wasn't her voice saying it…..

Harry took off the spell, bewildered, and asked "how the tartarus did you know I was there Luna?!" Neville, who was sitting as far away from Luna as possible, said "Harry, we've got something urgent to tell you. Dumbledore is-" he was interrupted by Harry who said "yeah, I know, finally broke free a good few weeks ago".

"Excellent!" Neville exclaimed " I didn't know until two weeks, when Luna came and told me. I didn't believe her until she *showed* me. You know she's acting kinda weird."

Luna, who when no one noticed took Harry's suitcase, even though he put very strong charms against it, was petting it like a kitten. When Harry asked her about why she did that she said "It's only right to do that, after all, Knull, finally free needs some cuddling." Knull, who on the inside of said suitcase was looking wide eyed, psychically said to Harry " **Who is this mortal? In all my years I have never met someone so intertwined with darkness** " Luna then somehow said "Why thank you".

Ron and Hermione, sorry Weasel and Beaver took that moment to burst in. "Harry, you shouldn't have run away like that, Dumbledore wants to see you when you get off the train, to check if...if death eaters have done anything to you" said Beaver. "Right now, come hang with us, not Looney and Plant Head" said Ron snootily.

The only response Harry gave was " **Get yer bloody asses out of here!** If you want to control my life, at least come up with a better excuse ye blaggards!"

On the inside, Morgan finally noticed something. The reason for him acting this way of course! She would have to tell them after he got those pathetic, useless uses of air out of there.

Back on earth, Beaver and Weasel were not giving up. "Harry! You-know-who has clearly done something to you!" Wailed Beaver. Meanwhile Weasel tried touching Harry's suitcase to see if it could lead to any clues as to where he's been, and promptly started screaming like a mad man. It seemed that the Shadow King had manipulated a little darkness in Weasel's head, and made him only see and think everything was his worst fear -spiders. It was only temporary of course, but it was fun to watch.

Weasel was slapping the floor and himself and kept yelling out " **They're everywhere!** ". Beaver tried to calm him down and said to Harry "You've gone dark! You are evil Harry and only the Headmaster can save you for the greater good!"

Beaver then promptly dragged Weasel off who was yelling " **They've got me! Oh they're dragging me to their nest! Hermione please save me!** " He didn't know that said Beaver was dragging him off, a task that she found very hard to do because of a charm that Harry had placed on him.

Harry sat down, with a Neville that looked much calmer, for just a second before Luna spoke up again "Thank R'lyeh that you made those two leave, dark one" she said. "Luna" said Neville "Have I ever mentioned to you that you scared me" to which Luna answered "yes, fourteen million six hundred and five times, it is time for the Endgame, Thanos of the M.C.U" she said that last part almost possessed.

Neville looked almost ready to jump out of the window, with a featherweight charm of course, to escape the pure madness that was Luna Lovegood. Harry on the other hand, just took his trunk or suitcase or whatever you wanna call it and sat down, quite content that the idiots wouldn't bother them for the rest of the trip.

He was interrupted by Morgan when she said _"I've finally figured it out, Harry, I can't believe it!"_ Harry asked her to explain, what did it mean she figured it out? She told him _"You see, the bring back spell, which thought to be unstoppable, does indeed have a limit, and you seem to have broken it. Luckily, there's nothing bad, just a minor personality leak of sorts"_ she then said _"Unfortunately, the spell has a stopping point, and it will be a while before you should use the spell again"_.

Harry was quite upset, but he knew that everything had a stopping point, and he had enough people for now. He needed to work on something else now, utterly humiliating Fumbwles and his clowns and making sure the heroes didn't find out about him.

When they reached the school Harry casted an invisibility spell on himself and Neville and Luna, and stealthily avoided Jumbles. He did kick him though, and clumples started casting some spells but luckily the spell Harry cast was way to strong.

Harry, while under the invisibility, cast a charm that was basically the spell equivalent of polyjuice, and he turned them into random muggle children. The carriages set out and they saw the castle. When they got near it the bells started tolling, the castle had recognized him as the heir. He instantly could see everything, the rooms, teachers, and of course some secret rooms the old goat created.

One such room was Grumbles's secret library. It housed many books, most of them magic that Bllumblles didn't want the general public knowing. Harry quickly fixed that, using the castle to modify Madame Pince's memory, and move the books back to the library. Many Ravenclaws and Slytherins would have a field day, rushing to learn this ancient knowledge.

In fact as soon as all the students got to the great hall, Harry did a global despell of all the students. Many students had certain abilities and power locked away by Algoator and the professors were quite surprised when some students would be a nea squib one day, and a prodigy the next.

Just to make sure Klumgolds didn't lock the powers away, Harry made sure the castle dispelled any type of this spell he cast. Naturally Hummnles would faint again the next day and wouldn't be available.

Luna applauded Harry when he told her this, saying that the nargles would finally go away.

The Sorting Hat did it's song, and Harry cast a super powerful notice-me-not charm on him, Luna, and Neville so no matter how much Beaver, Weasel, and Quizeblled looked, they couldn't find him.

Harry half listened to the announcement, briefly wondering if Slughorn might be under a spell or something.

And that night, before Harry went to bed, he told the Shadow King to do the thing to Beaver and Weasel, so he drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Weasel screaming about Spiders and faintly hearing Beaver screaming about burning books. He wasn't pure evil, so he cast a charm so no one could hear them, after all, he didn't want to hurt the innocent.

 **A/N: So, how was that, I call that a chapter complete I'll wrap th-**

 **Luna: Hello, where am I? Is this dream world?**

 **Me: Luna? What are you doing here? O, right, this is a test, would you like to see me and Luna talking about the chapter, or is this just a one time thing?**

 **Luna: Bye, bye humans! Don't forget to review or whatever.**


End file.
